Blog użytkownika:OmegaNight/Nowa przygoda
REGULAMIN * - Nowe postacie(dużo) * Hiccstrid później(mało) * Akcja zaczyna się po "The gift of the night fury" * Stoik żyje * Valki nie ma * Wojny później(może) *Przepraszam za błędy ortograwiczne 'PROLOG' /Syriusz/ Bellatrix celowała we mnie różdżką, za mną była zasłona. Poślizgnąłem się i wpadłem za zasłone i... Nie, nie wypadłem z drugiej strony, zrobiło się ciemno a potem pojawiły się kolory. Niebieskie, białe i zielone plamy wirowały obok mnie. Uderzyłem o coś. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem że leże na trawie, niedaleko była biała łata śniegu. Obok rosły drzewa i płynął mały, częściowo pokryty lodem strumyk. Podniosłem się i popatrzyłem do wody. -"To nie ja"- pomyślałem gdy ujrzałem odbicie. Chłopiec którego zobaczyłem miał jakieś 15 lat. Jego czarne, krótkie włosy opadały na ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Odziany był w lazurową koszulke z lnu, czarne spodnie i czarne buty ozdobione białym futrem. To byłem nowy ja, w nowym świecie i nowym życiu. Poczułem brak różdżki i zdolności animagicznych, ale nie przejołem się tym. To mój nowy, lepszy start. ROZDZIAŁ 1. "PORANNY PATROL" /Czkawka/ Wstałem z łóżka, nakarmiłem Szczerbatka i sam coś zjadłem. Mój ojciec, Stoik Ważki, popłynoł podpisać pakt pokojowy z Przygłupami i muszę sam zadbać o siebie. I o całą wyspę, ot co mały problem. Po szybkim(i zimnym) prysznicu założyłem Szczerbkowi siodło i polecieliśmy na patrol. W wiosce nic się niedziało(nie licząc kłótni bliźniaków), więc poleciałem nad klify. Sam nigdybym się nie spowiedział tego co zobacze, na klifie leżał chłopak w moim wieku. Podleciałem tam i wylądowałem tam. Czarnowłosa postać wyraźnie przestraszyła się nacnej furii. -Cześć, jestem Czkawka. A ty jak się nazywasz?- zapytałem, Szczerbatek zaczął go obwąchiwać. -S-syriusz...-wybąkał przerażony chłopak. Popatrzyłem na Szczerbka -Mordko, przestań.- rzuciłem spokojnie, a Syriusz popatrzył na mnie z niedowierzeniem. -Jak ty to robisz? Też chciał bym tak umieć.- powiedział. -No cóż, to możliwe.-odparłem. I polecieliśmy na Szczerbatku żeby pokazać go reszcie i przedstawić im pomysł Syriusza. ROZDZIAŁ 2. "SMOCZE SZKOLENIE" /Astrid/ Czkawka się spóźnia. Coś nie gra. Martwię się. A CO JEŚLI ZNALAZŁ SOBIE INNĄ? Nie moge na to pozwolić! Po chwili okazało że moje przypuszczenia w połowie były prawdą. Znalazł jakiegoś chłopaka. Miał na imię Syriusz. Potem przedstawił nam plan. To był świetny pomysł! Lekcje z tresury smoków... Śledzik prawie dostał zawału jak o tym usłyszał, ale w końcu udało się go namówić do napisania paru ogłoszeń. Nazajutrz na arenie pojawiła się piątka kantydatów: Syriusz- czarnowłosy chłopak w moim wieku Kora- ruda dziewczyna, o oliwkowych oczach, też ma 15 lat Magnus- chłopak o orzechowych włosach i zielonych oczach Stalka- moja kuzynka ma 15 lat, blond włosy i czarne oczy Aron- Brunet, brązowe oczy, ma szesnaście lat. Czkawka przyjrzał się im i powiedział -Więc skoro są już wszyscy przedstawie wam plan pierwszego zadania.- zrobił dramatyczną przerwę-Więc zostaniecie całkiem sami na Smoczej wyspie i wytresujecie tam własnego smoka. Weźcie dwie ryby i owczą wełne wrócicie na własnym smoku. Syriusz leciał z Czkawką, Magnus z bliźniakami, Kora ze Śledzikiem, Aron z Sączysmarkiem a Stalka ze mną. Dolecieliśmy w 10 minut i zostawiliśmy ucznów. Czkawka kazał mi zostać i ich pilnować. ROZDZIAŁ 3. "NASZE SMOKI" /Syriusz/ Siedziałem na ziemii wypatrując jakiegoś smoka. Nagle zobaczyłem czarnego smoka podobnego do pantery. -"Nocna furia"-pomyślałem i rzuciłem rybę. Smok podszedł i zauważyłam pożądnie naderwaną błone pławną na skrzydle. Wyciągnołem rękę i położyłem ją na pysku smoczycy. Jej zamknięte oczy zaczeły świecić na niebiesko, a kiedy je otworzyła okazało się że zrobiły się janoniebieskie. Wrzuciła mnie na grzbiet i poczułem że chce żebym jej dosiadał. Odlecieliśmy na Berk. /Kora/ Pierwsza próba zupełnie mi nie wyszła. Niebiesko-żółty ponocnik z którym spróbowałam, tylko splunął mi pod nogi i nawiał. Chyba się do tego nie nadaję. Nagle usłyszałam szelest w krzakach. Zza kępki bykszpanu wyskoczył na mnie fioletowawy wndersmok. Podszedł do mnie, co chwilę groźnie powarkiwał. Nagle przypomniałam sobie informacje, która okazała się dość istotna. Wyjełam z plecaka owcze runo i podałam smokowi, wandersmok zaczął je przytulać a potem ostrożnie położył pysk na mojej dłoni. Pozwolił mi się dosiąść! -No, lecimy na Berk- powiedziałam. /Magnus/ -"Siedź cicho, siedź cicho"-mamrotałem do siebie. Nie chciałem spłoszyć żadnego smoka. Czy wspominałem już że moim ulubionym gatunkiem jest rumblehorn? Bardzo chciałbym oswoić smoka z tego gatunku! O idzie jeden. Rumblehorn którego zobaczyłem miał niebieskoczerwoną barwę. Powoli wstałem i zacząłem go karmić, kiedy był zajęty wskoczyłem na jego grzbiet, pokierowałem mojego smoka na Berk. /Stalka/ Jestem beznadziejna! Nie udało mi się oswoić żadnego smoka. Próbowałam z grąklem, śmiertnikiem i ostrykłem. Powinnam poczekać do szestastki z tym smokiem! Szłam po wybrzerzu i wywaliłam się do słonej, zimnej, morskiej wody, typowe dla mnie. Dlaczego nic mi się nigdy nie udaje? Szłam dalej, nie zwróciłam uwagi na chłód. W pewnej chwili z morza wyłonił się wrzeniec. Podszedł do mnie i zaczął mnie obwąchiwać, bałam się że mnie zje. Samica wrzeńca wolała dać mi się dosiąść. A już straciłam wiare w siebie. To nie ja wytresowałam smoka. To smok wytresował mnie! /Aron/ Właśnie szukałem smoka który mnie zechce, ale kto by mnie chciał? Jestem sierotą i podrzutkiem, nie mam nawet rodziny! A już myśle o smoku. Poczułem się beznadziejny. Przysiadłem na skale i zacząłem płakać. Moje łzy zbawiły smoka którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Był to marazmor. Biały smok podszedł do mnie i wlepił czerwone ślepia w moją twarz. Pacnął mnie pyskiem i przytulił. Poczułem falę entuzjazmu! Coś mi się udało! Czas wracać na Berk. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania